lastoriginfandomcom-20200222-history
Effect Activation Order
This page will strive to explain the procedure in which Passives and Equipment activate. This procedure can influence the interactions between units and/or equipment. Activation Sequence ;The start of the wave:: Activate 'At the start of the wave' effects. Equipment Effects without a specific activation time are also activated. ;The start of the round:: Activate 'At the start of the round' effects. ;AP calculation:: Increase AP based on the SPD stat. Determines the turn order. ;Action selection:: Where the Player chooses which action each unit takes. This phase is skipped in auto mode. ;When actions are taken:: Apply effects corresponding to the action being used (i.e. Valkyrie's Passive 2 when she attacks or Silky's Passive 1 when idled). Follow-up Attacks and Counterattacks are not considered taking action and will not trigger 'When attacking' passives. ;After actions are taken:: Apply effects corresponding to the outcome of the action (i.e. Black Lilith's Passive 2 when an ally is defeated, KeumRan's Passive 2 when she evades). ;When units die:: Apply 'When defeated' effects of the unit that is defeated. Move to When actions are taken if there are still more actions pending, or to The end of the wave if there are no more units on one side. ;The end of the round:: In this phase, DoT damage and self Damage are taken, any effects with duration have their duration reduced by 1, and any effects without duration are removed. Activate 'At the end of the round' effects, then move to The start of the round. ;The end of the wave: Remove all effects except some Form Changes, then activate 'At the end of the wave' effects. Position Order This is the order in which effects flow. For effects that have the same activation time, they are activated based on the position of the unit that they belong to: from top to bottom, and from left to right. Time and Position Order Example BaekTo's Passive 2 (Lunar Grace) has an effect activated "at the start of the round" that check for other units' buffs and grant them additional buff depending on their buffs at the time the passive triggers. In this example, Spartan Assault is equipped with Standard OS to test BaekTo's Passive 2: Despite Standard OS and Lunar Grace having the same activation time, since the passive is activated first by Position Order before Standard OS, there are no additional buffs granted from Lunar Grace. Now if we change the position of Baekto: Now by Position Order, Standard OS is activated first. When Lunar Grace triggers, Spartan Assault already have ATK / EVA / SPD buffs, prompting Lunar Grace to give corresponding buffs. Another example by adding Khan to the team: Since Khan's Passive 1, Starving Wolf, grants Spartan Assault ACC buff at the start of the wave, Lunar Grace will still give additional ACC buff to Spartan Assault despite both Khan having lower activation priority. Self Order The final Order that effects follow. Effects that have the same activation time and belong to the same unit, the activation Order is as follows: Passive 1 -> Passive 2 -> Passive 3 -> 1st Equipment -> 2nd Equipment -> 3rd Equipment -> 4th Equipment. This most of the time does not matter as passives of the same unit are designed to work with each other and most effects from equipment can't be used to trigger unit passives. However, in some specific cases, it can still affect whether an effect is activated or not. Self Order Example In this example, we test to see the interaction between Recon OS and Crystal Ball of Fate and how some unit can make use of the Crystal Ball of Fate to trigger Recon OS's powerful effects. First, have Spartan Assault use both pieces of equipment and bring him to battle: The result is that Spartan Assault does not receive bonuses from Recon OS. This is because Recon OS is in the 3rd Equipment Slot, therefore the trigger before Recon Effect is granted from Crystal Ball of Fate, which is in the 4th Equipment Slot. Do note that unlike Recon Effect granted by unit passive at the end of the wave, which can be used to trigger Recon OS after the 1st wave; Recon Effect from the Crystal Ball of Fate and Recon Drone that can't activate Recon OS in the 1st wave still can't trigger it after the 1st wave. Now if we have BaekTo use the Equipment instead of Spartan Assault: This time the effects of Recon OS are applied. This is because the Crystal Ball of Fate is now in the 2nd Equipment Slot and grants the unit Recon Effect before Recon OS is activated. Exception Doctor's Passive 1 (It's a New Invention!) is an exception to the rule of activation. At the time of its activation ("at the start of the round"), if there is no effect that is suitable for its activation, it will be treated as "not triggered" and will be triggered after every other effect that is "at the start of the round" has been activated. For Example, a team with Doctor equipped with Standard OS together with Spartan Assault The result is that there are ATK / ACC on Spartan Assault that came from Standard OS triggering It's a New Invention!, despite Standard OS having a later activation time. Now if we add Daphne to the team: This time, Daphne's Passive 1 is already active on Doctor before the activation of It's a New Invention!, resulting in Spartan Assault having CRIT / ACC buffs. Extra ATK are not applied because Standard OS is activated after It's a New Invention! due to Self Order. Now if we switch Daphne's and Spartan Assault's positions: This time, both Daphne's Passive 1 and Standard OS activate after the activation time of It's a New Invention! thus the passive activate again after every other passives finish, Doctor is affected by both Daphne's Passive 1 and Standard OS, resulting in Spartan Assault having ATK / CRIT / ACC buffs. Do note that similar appearing effects (depending on Follow Up Attack/Target Protect or Armand's Passive 2 depending Elemental Resist) and effects that depend only allies' current buffs instead do not act this way.